1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to audio mixing consoles and workstations. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for displaying the waveform of an audio signal and any dynamic volume adjustments thereto on a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio mixing consoles and workstations have multiple audio channels utilizing digital signal processors capable of controlling multiple audio signals. One such adjustment is generally known as “gain reduction” and dynamically adjusts the volume of the incoming audio signal by applying a gain reduction or increase (i.e. a negative reduction) to the signal to achieve desired effects. Examples of gain reduction or dynamic volume control functions and elements, as known in the art, generally include: compressors; gates; automatic gain controls (AGCs), limiters, expanders, distorters and clippers.
It would be beneficial for a user operating an audio mixing console or workstation to see the waveform of the audio signal on each audio channel, including a history and preview of the waveform, as well as any gain reduction applied to each signal superimposed or overlaid on the respective audio waveform. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for displaying the waveform of an audio signal and any dynamic volume adjustments applied to the audio signal.